The invention relates to control systems and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for transferring information across an isolation barrier between control devices such as, by way of non-limiting example, field devices and the systems that monitor and/or control them. The invention has application in the exchange of data/control signals in process, industrial, environmental and other control systems.
The terms “control” and “control systems” refer to the control of a device or system by monitoring one or more of its characteristics. This is used to insure that output, processing, quality and/or efficiency remain within desired parameters over the course of time. In many control systems, digital data processing or other automated apparatus monitor a device, process or system and automatically adjust its operational parameters. In other control systems, such apparatus monitor the device, process or system and display alarms or other indicia of its characteristics, leaving responsibility for adjustment to the operator.
Control is used in a number of fields. Process control, for example, is typically employed in the manufacturing sector for process, repetitive and discrete manufactures, though, it also has wide application in utility and other service industries. Environmental control finds application in residential, commercial, institutional and industrial settings, where temperature and other environmental factors must be properly maintained. Control is also used in articles of manufacture, from toasters to aircraft, to monitor and control device operation.
Modern day control systems typically include a combination of field devices, control devices, workstations and, sometimes, more powerful digital data processors. Field devices are the “eyes, ears and hands” of the control system. They include the temperature, flow and other sensors that are installed on or in the process equipment to measure its characteristics. They also include positioners and other actuators that move or adjust the equipment settings to effect control.
Controllers generate settings for the control devices based on measurements from sensor type field devices. Controller operation is typically based on a “control algorithm” that maintains a controlled system at a desired level, or drives it to that level, by minimizing differences between the values measured by the sensors and, for example, a setpoint defined by the operator.
Workstations, control stations and the like are typically used to configure and monitor the process as a whole. They are often also used to execute higher-levels of process control, e.g., coordinating groups of control devices and responding to alarm conditions occurring within them.
In an electric power plant, for example, a workstation coordinates control devices that actuate conveyors, valves, and the like, to move coal or other fuels to a combustion chamber. The workstation also configures and monitors the control devices that maintain the dampers to control the level of combustion. The latter operate, for example, by comparing in the temperature of the combustion chamber with a desired setpoint. If the chamber temperature is too low, the control algorithm may call for incrementally opening the dampers, thereby, increasing combustion activity and driving the temperature upwards. As the temperature approaches the desired setpoint, the algorithm incrementally levels the dampers to maintain the combustion level.
The field devices, control devices, workstations and other control-related that make up a process control system are typically connected by a hierarchy of communications lines. Ever increasingly, these are Ethernet or other IP network connections, though various buses are still in use, especially linking field devices to their control devices.
Regardless, the field devices are typically electrically isolated from the rest of the control system. In the case of the electric power plant, for example, this is necessary to prevent harm to the control devices, workstations and other plant equipment—not to mention the plant personnel—from the high voltages and currents existing where the power is actually generated The reverse is likewise true: static discharges or standard line voltages present in the plant control room could knock out field devices, or worse, if circuited back to the power-generating equipment.
The art suggests a number of mechanisms for transferring control and data signals between control systems and field devices across an electrical isolation barrier. These include optical and capacitance-based mechanisms, though, the most popular form of isolation relies on inductance, typically, as embodied in transformers.
Transformer-based isolation has several advantages over competing mechanisms. Among these are lower cost, durability and reliability. However, when utilizing conventional circuits such as shown in FIG. 1, the bandwidth of the data transfers is limited—unless resort is had to unduly large transformers. This can be problematic in applications where power or physical space are limited.
An object of this invention is to provide improved methods and apparatus for communication across an isolation barrier. A more particular object is to provide such methods and apparatus as are based on inductive transfer across the barrier and are suitable for use with process, industrial, environmental and other control systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide such methods and apparatus as are suited for use in transferring information between control devices that normally rely on analog signaling, such as the industry standard FoxComm™ and HART™ protocols, to communicate control, data and other information signals.
A further object of the invention is to provide such methods and apparatus as can be implemented with minimum consumption of power and minimum use of physical space. A related object is to provide such methods and apparatus as do not generate undue heat.
Still yet a further object is to provide such methods as can be implemented at low cost, using existing off-the-shelf technologies.